


Monsters In A Fantasy Land

by Mark432



Series: The Saga of Humans and Monsters [10]
Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432
Summary: The monsters make plans for a wonderful vacation. Frisk feigns interest.
Series: The Saga of Humans and Monsters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072622
Kudos: 2





	Monsters In A Fantasy Land

"heya, kid."

"What is it?"

"we're making vacations plans for the holidays. wanna come along?"

"No."

"don't be like that. you don't even know where we're going."

"Where are you going?"

"gensokyo."

"What the heck is a Gen-suck-yo?"

"gensokyo."

"Whatever. And besides, how did you find about this place, anyways?"

"oh, a blonde lady appeared through a gap and told us."

"Hm."

"according to her, she's from this wonderful fantasy land where humans and youkai live in peace and harmony. sounds like a pretty sweet deal."

"Really, now? And do you know what a youkai is, by any chance?"

"i'm pretty sure it's just a fancy word for a monster."

"I see."

"what's even better is they've got this thing called danmaku."

"What's that?"

"it's where people duel each other with non-lethal barrages of magic bullets."

"They throw magic bullets at each other… and no one ever dies? Why do I have the feeling that you're just trying to take me for a ride?"

"don't be like that, kid. we monsters express ourselves through bullet-pattern birthday cards, remember?"

"When you're not trying to use those bullets to murder small human children for their souls in the name of committing genocide on the human race."

"…"

"…"

"did i mention that the youkai happen to be cute girls? humans are obsessed with cute girls, right?"

"Adult humans are obsessed with cute girls. I'm not at that age where people do stupid things due to their obsession with kawaisa culture, and I'm grateful for it."

"…hey, what's with that look?"

"Sigh… nothing, Sans. Go ahead and enjoy your vacation. I have homework to take care of."

…

…

…

"Youkai do eat and terrorize humans, after all. someone certainly neglected to research that. Reminds me of a certain lazy skeleton and his irritating, violent, and hypocritical friends. Good fucking riddance, if you ask me."


End file.
